The Lion King
by Thugs Bunny 009
Summary: Sometimes a decisively dominant man usurping an apartment complex from a little old lady could be passed off as a good deed, but only when one takes into consideration the wild tigers that lied and waited in the dormitory that the owner had originally planned on passing off on a timid mouse. Oh! Then it became the good deed of the century! YusukexHarem
1. The Dominant Opportunist

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Love Hina**

**Chapter One**

**The Dominant Opportunist **

* * *

Multiple dull footsteps echoed almost soundlessly off of the stone hill-like steps from one Yusuke Urameshi, former spirit detective, founder of a prestigious presidential tournament, and ancestral son of the most powerful demon to ever grace the lands with his presence alone.

His ever black-coloured hair was still very much slicked back in an act of delinquency, his bored, disinterested eyes were covered _distinctly_ by a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes, and his skin was still very much tan to give him the image of a normal Japanese civilian.

Of course anyone who knew the human world's strongest man on a personal level or even just on an acquaintance level knew normalcy was the furthest from being Mr Urameshi's thing. His incredible longevity, all but granting him immortality, endless sea of experience and mountain of connections proved he was anything but "normal," but quite frankly, that was just the way he liked it.

Yusuke Urameshi and "normal" just didn't click. That was why he and his ex just couldn't work once they had moved past third base. He was a free man who once lived for adventure and fights. Last thing he needed was to be tied down to any girl.

The rest of Yusuke's garments consisted of a folded down collared long-sleeved green dress shirt underneath a short-sleeved white t shirt, a pair of beige slacks, and a couple of green sandals on his feet.

"Well, here we are little guy," Yusuke announced lackadaisically to his little bird companion perched contently on his head, having reached the top of the steps to be met with the sight of a four-story high Japanese apartment complex, "The Hinata Dorms."

"Puu, Puu," The shape-shifting spirit beast chirped.

"Seems like a normal enough joint," Yusuke observed, eyeing the lush trees and bountiful pink petals surrounding the complex that only enhanced the scenery, "Joint don't seem to be ballin' tho, let's put it that way."

"Puu, Puu."

His myriad of connections at this very moment could've been passed off as a blessing or a pain in the rear depending how one looked at the circumstances. The owner had originally planned on giving ownership to her grandson but the boy's aunt informed her that wouldn't be wise given the forceful, domineering personalities of the tenants.

Given that Yusuke had met Keitaro Urashima he could say with clear unprejudiced certainty a group of wild cats would tear the mouse inside of him asunder. It wasn't that he was a bad guy by any means, because on the contrary he was actually a very courteous fellow. No, the problem lied in his incredibly meek personality, and putting a mouse who wasn't the courageous and cunning Jerry in a cage filled with extra ferocious Toms was just sadistic. The inevitable torture Keitaro would be forced to endure would be horrific.

Yusuke would've felt bad for the guy watching him trying to deal with a bunch of demanding girls, and decided to volunteer his services, and by volunteer his services he meant he would take full control of the Inn indefinitely, allowing the old lady to journey around the world or whatever she was doing at the present moment of time.

When Yusuke Urameshi "offers" his services, you _don't_ turn it down. His ruthless usurp of Hinata House from the owner was enough to make the aunt of Keitaro weak in the knees.

"Guess I should scope the place out." Yusuke decided.

The sound of metal clinking echoed throughout the air before Yusuke pulled out a set of keys from his pocket to open the door, singling out the key he needed in seconds. Ramming the singled key into the key hole of the door, Yusuke slid it open, not bothering to call out to anyone.

His sensory ability was so proficient he could tell with a brief scan of the area that no one was home as of right now, and he did when he reached the stone steps alone. No one should make any mistake though; the range of Yusuke's sensory ability was limitless.

Not even bothering to take off his shoes, Yusuke ventured to look around. He was the gaffer now. He didn't have to take off his shoes in his own building if he didn't desire to, especially if he only planned to evacuate the place. Speaking of that activity, he was quite impressed. The old lady kept the place decently furnished. There was one kitchen with the necessities like an oven, a fridge, a kettle, a toaster, and a cheese grill, all of which were painted silver. A brown-coloured table sat in the middle of the room with multiple chairs (twelve to Yusuke's count) tucked underneath it, making it apparent the tenants ate together.

That little observation didn't come too much of a surprise. Considering the previous owner's loving personality, togetherness was obviously going to be a prime factor of hers.

The rest of the young man's search was uneventful for the most part. He found a lounge on the bottom floor which further supported Yusuke's theory of Granny Hina's desire for closeness and multiple bedrooms on the higher floors, which was to be expected of an apartment complex this expansive. Although he did have to raise an eyebrow of incredulity upon easily realizing the majority of these rooms were uninhabited.

That was disturbing, in a sense.

The apartment complex was massive, so it begged the question; why would so few people live here? Granted, all its residents were of one specific gender with its new owner being the sole exemption to that group, but even still Yusuke would've figured the place would've been over crowded with girls having to share rooms with other girls.

But no, it was quite the contrary. The number of tenants wasn't even in the double digits.

This was a worrying fact in of itself.

The establishment was losing business every day it remained on these grounds, especially considering the fact it had a space of peaceful relaxation that Yusuke favoured the instance he laid eyes on it. It was located right on top of the building; it was watery, yet warm but not overly so, and soothed one's aching muscles, making them feel as if their very souls were being cleansed by the water itself.

It was a hot spring.

"Ahh! Now this is the way to relax in style!" Yusuke said gleefully, throwing his arms to either side of himself, allowing his nigh-naked body save for the towel clung around his midsection to sink into warm heavenly bliss, "Yowza! Can ya believe this, Puu? A friggin' hot-spring right here on our business establishment! I'll tell ya what? We've stumbled upon a goldmine alright."

"Puu, Puu." Puu chirped contently, relaxing on its master's head.

"Sure makes a guy wonder how a joint this luxurious could be vacant of life. Granny coulda been rolling in the loot if she played her cards right. But then again the old bat's ignorance could be caused by her age. Gotta say, she may look like a little sweetheart from first glance, but she's got more loose screws up there than a mentally disabled person. Hell, her original plan of sticking that Keitaro-kid in charge proves my speculation right."

"Puu, Puu."

Not him though. Yusuke was determined to profit from this apartment complex as much as he could. He was already considering converting it from an All-girl's only dormitory to an all gender's dormitory. There were no restrictions as far as he knew of that could soil his aspirations.

He should just plough on forward to make as much money as inhumanly possible.

And if he happened to nail a broad in the process, then *whistles innocently,* stuff happens.

Thoroughly satisfied with his masterful plan Yusuke gently kicked up his legs, letting the delicate soft sounds of moving water carrying him away into a moment of meditation. He could meet the tenants later, when they got home. Right now, this moment of relaxation was his as head honcho's to claim.

And he would do just that.

* * *

**If you've been following me then you _know_ how I roll when I write fics starring my man Yusuke as the main character. The number one decisively dominant demon is in the house! In the Hinata House to be more specific. Now, I'm highly considering throwing another series into the mix of this tale of an Alpha Male. One's Naruto, the other's Bleach and the last one's Inuyasha.**

**If I choose Naruto, then expect a fem!Naruto to appear with the name "Naru".**

**Ichigo and his sisters will appear if I choose Bleach, though Ichigo'll get his own girl while his sisters or maybe Orihime will be with Yusuke. **

**And Sango gets into the harem if it happens to be Inuyasha I pick. (Kagome's way too overused for my liking)**

**But I'll let you guys vote on that one **

**Yusuke's harem**

**Shinobu**


	2. Laying Down the Law

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho or Love Hina**

**Me phoning Togashi: "**Hey, dude. I-I got some good ideas for your series, the first one you made. In exchange for your cooperation I'll... um, give you tips on how to defend adequately on fifa 15-. ***Beep.*** Hello, hello, *_Looks at the phone* _Hey, Mr Togashi, are you still there?" **So I proceed to phone him up again.** "Yeah, I think we got cut off there last ti-. ***Beep**.* Hello." **I try to ring him again, ****similar to a particular doughnut loving family man, but it turns out the phone's been systematically plugged out.**

**So I decide to ring up Ken Akamatsu: "**Whoa. Don't hang up. Look, I got some wicked ideas for your story, Love Hina."

**Ken**: "I'll hear you out good sir."

"You give me say, 50% of Love Hina and I'll turn it into a success I guarantee it. Keitaro will be a badass, I promise you that friend."

**Ken: **"That sounds tempting."

"You won't regret this."

**So one week later Ken and I get sued for copy infringement and all rights of Love Hina go to Kenchi618.**

"Shit. I-I'm so sorry, Kenny. I-I just didn't think Mr Togashi would get that infuriated about me taking some inspiration from YuYu Hakusho."

**Ken deadpans: **"Dude, you plagiarized his whole story... even his art style."

"Well look at it this way, at least Love Hina is in the hands of an actual competent writer."

* * *

When the sliding door which led to the hot spring area drew open, Yusuke opened just one of his eyelids from behind his steamed sunglasses.

'Coulda sworn I left a sign specifically informing any of my tenants the hot spring will be occupied by their new gaffer,' Yusuke reflected, still at ease despite the footsteps he could hear drawing near to the toasty water.

'Unless Granny _didn't _tell 'em who would be taking charge of the Hinata domes from here on out,' Yusuke could've face-palmed himself if he didn't feel so relaxed, 'Knowing her, I'd say that's the case," By now, the gentle sounds of a light splash and moving waves signified that someone had gotten into the spring water, 'Oh well. Whoever's got in will just have to get out 'cuz I ain't leaving till I've had enough of my fix.'

Despite the stream clouding his sunglasses, Yusuke was still able to perfectly make out the person who had settled in the other end of the hot spring, consequently discovering his hunch was spot on, for there sat a beautiful young woman with fair creamy skin texture and long flowing brown hair. Her most distinguishable feature was the unique style of her bangs hanging over her forehead, imitating a pair of antennas. A towel was clung around her perky breasts, hiding their size from view.

She _might _have exceeded in immersing Yusuke in her beauty if it wasn't for the iffy situation they were both in already.

The obvious question was; why the fuck would a girl hop into a hot spring with a man for? 'Has she even noticed me yet?' Yusuke thought with incredulity, further raising an eyebrow when the girl not only answered his question by turning in his direction but blatantly offered him a smile, 'Oooookay. Wasn't expecting to hit the jackpot so soon, but whatever, I'll take it.'

Yusuke sobered up immediately, keeping his stoic visage free of any amusement regardless of the joke he told himself. Contemplating her odd arrival and smile at him realistically, Yusuke could surmise that the girl was most likely short-sighted and required the use of glasses to discern objects and people alike proficiently.

"Hi there."

It would explain why she would ignorantly trudge into the Hot Spring area her new landlord was preoccupying.

"Hey, you. What are you doing over there?"

Her peppy, cheery voice made it abundantly clear she had asked him with playful consideration.

The delicate sounds of waves hitting Yusuke's ear signified the airheaded girl was coming over to him. Not that he reminded, but he would prefer to be sure that she knew he wasn't who she thought he was before turning on the style.

He may not have served honour as dutifully as Kuwabara had, but Yusuke at least had some morals.

"Hey," The sound of his cool, hoarse voice leaving his lips to travel to the girl's ears stopped her in her tracks, putting a blank look on her face, "Not to be rude or anything, but I was just wondering if you knew of my junk in the trunk."

Smoothly twirling his head to her, Yusuke found her slowly blinking her eyes, trying to process the revelation, "So," She started, raising a trembling index finger, "You're not Kitsune?"

Short-sighted vision confirmed.

"Who?"

"Right…"

An awkward silence settled between the two, followed by an eerie reminiscent breeze of a "Wild West Shootout" passing by, and the calm period was all but confirmed by an preparative inhale from the young woman at the side of Yusuke.

'Great, and the storm approaches,' Yusuke thought sarcastically, 'Guess that was to be expected given Haru-chan's brief summary of the broads' personalities, not that it's any skin off my bones. Question now is, will I have to channel my inner tiger to tame this little kitty cat?'

"Kyaaaa!"

Yusuke's internal question was answered by an obnoxiously loud screech from the young woman who exploded out of the water like a rocket.

'Seems so,' Yusuke mused, oddly content.

"There's a perv in the hot spring!" She screamed, galloping into the changing room.

"Technically, it's my hot spring," Yusuke retorted casually, not allowing a wet blanket to sour his good mood, "Woops; you're gone, probably to get geared up most likely."

"Puu, Puu."

"Tell me about it," Yusuke said as if he and Puu had started up a conversation, "Gal's just asking for a free trip to the hospital. Heh. Fine by me tho, I'm not Kuwabara. If she or her group of righteous feminine freedom fighters come to demand anything of me I'll serve each and every one of 'em a can of whoop ass."

The sliding door practically ripped across the ground and was slammed into the wall with excessive force by the same girl as before, only this time she was fully dressed, wearing a long-sleeved tight yellow jumper that emphasized her hips, a red skirt and brown leggings which covered her creamy long legs.

If Yusuke had given a damn about her, he would've turned around to find her face distorted in fury, though her emanating killing intent displayed her anger well.

"There you are!" She shouted with a pointed index finger.

"Here I am." Yusuke confirmed lackadaisically, eliciting a growl from the girl.

"Don't get smart with me mister! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She commanded, holding her arms out to the sides, hoping to exude an aura of intimidation.

"Taking a dip in the hot spring obviously," Yusuke's plain voice omitting anything even scarcely duplicating fear was not what the angry girl had expected, (or wanted, for that manner). She was further annoyed when he lightly knocked his head back to look at the clouds, sighing in content.

"I-In an all girl's dormitory?!" She loudly stuttered with exceptional incredulity, "What kind of creep are you?"

"The gaffer."

"W-WHAT?"

"Did I stutter, motherfucker?" She flinched at his casual ease to utter a remark of obscenity, feeling her rage fly off the charts when he ended with finality, "I'm the new big cheese of this joint, meaning I can take a dip in _my _hot _spring, _which is located on top of _my _roof, whenever I damn well please. Problems?"

"No way! There's just no way a guy can be the manager of an all-girls inn!"

"No? Then there's a first time for everything. Now get lost." Yusuke dismissed with a waved hand, "This is boss' time. The tenants can patiently wait their turn."

"Why y-you," She trembled in anger, clenching her hands into tight fists, "I'll teach you to sneak into an all girls' inn like you own the place, you creep!" She marched forward.

She was momentarily staggered with surprise when the young man demonstrated inhuman athleticism with a high backward flip, landing effortlessly on his feet. Strangely enough, his stuffed animal remained perched on his head as if it was glued there.

"Hey, h-how yo-?" She begin to tentatively ask, but the man ghosted directly to her, not even given her time to register her surprise at his speed before he captured her throat in a fierce bear-like clutch, pinning her to the ground.

"You stupid girl," Yusuke reprimanded, driving his knee a little deeper into the girl's gut, making her gag for breath.

Instantly realizing this wasn't the kind of passive guy who would let her whale on him for all his 'misdeeds,' her eyes dilated in fear, and her breathing quickened and deepened, "W-What do you want with me?"

"I want you to piss off, that's what." Yusuke said aggressively. Seeing that he had quickly instilled the fear of god in the girl, he stood, freeing the girl from his merciless grip.

Placing a hand on her previously trapped throat, the girl took in a few harboured breaths, scooting back slightly, not that it did much for her security. It still felt as if that shadowy, threatening visage was just inches from hers, making her timidly bring her arms up to her bountiful bosom as if it would protect her.

"But I live here," She murmured.

"Didn't say you didn't dumbass," Yusuke said bluntly, causing the young woman to cringe and shut her eyes, turning her head aside, "Tho if you ever again push my buttons like you did today, then you will find your ass thrown to the curb indefinitely and without prejudice. Comprende?"

"B-But that's what I don't understand though," She said carefully, shrinking back from the scary man's demented angry face, "Sir."

"I'm listening."

"How can a man be the manager of an all-girls' dorm?" She asked with a very foreign shy frown. She had never before met a man with so much sheer dominance and power that he could quite literally (and easily) force her out of her excessively angry, headstrong and self-assured mind-set and into a wary, unsure, docile one, "That's what has me doubtful if you really are who you say you are… sir."

"Oh, wow. Ain't that a pickle?" Yusuke asked, eliciting another cringe from the girl who could easily hear the miffed sarcasm leaking from his tone in shades, "Maybe he, oh I don't know, required the deed to the establishment from the fucking owner. Did you ever think of that one little girl?"

Blinking her eyes, recognition flashed across her features, "Wait. So you're what Granny Hina meant when she said she 'had it all taken care of?' She meant she handed the deeds to the Hinata inn over to you?"

"Crystal clear. Heh-Heh-Heh. Now you're getting it."

Feeling sadness begin to overwhelm her heart and tears cloud her eyes, the young woman laid her hands upon the rough ground she sat on, "B-But Granny Hina would never do that to us! There must be some mistake!"

"There is no mistake," Yusuke assured flatly, squatting down to grab the brown-haired girl painfully behind her head, making her shut one of her eyes, slowly bringing up her hand in a futile attempt to loosen the grip, even only slightly, "And I can prove it too!" He brightened momentarily, "Just not now. You see, I don't accommodate the needs of a brat. You understand? It just won't happen. You'll just have to wait till my time in the hot spring has concluded, which will be when I've had enough of it."

She could only accept Yusuke's terms, wincing with a teary-eyed grimace on her face.

"Good. Since you _ain't_ got any complaints, why don't you go ahead and tell me your name baby-girl," Yusuke suggested with a patronizing smile.

Trying to moist her dry throat the brown-haired young woman answered her new landlord with a noticeable tremble of equalled pain and fear in her voice, "M-My n-name's Naru Narusegawa, sir."

"Ah. Good, good," Yusuke said contently, letting go of Naru to watch the young woman collapse in a heap on the ground, "Granted, it's weird as fuck to know any parent would name their child after their family name, but hey, who am I to judge. At least we're acquainted." He ambled past Naru.

"But wait! Y-You… You didn't tell me your name!" Naru said, recoiling from the bland stare her new landlord sent over his shoulder at her. "Sir…"

"Me?" Yusuke mockingly asked, sending shivers surging through Naru with his malevolent chuckles, "How cute. The little girl wants to know the name of her king. Well I'll tell ya," Omitting the dark amusement from his face, Yusuke slowly twisted his head around as if he was loosening it, answering Naru's question in an exceedingly hollow, drawled out tone that made him sound like a demented serial killer, "I. Am. Your. Worst. Nightmare."

If there was ever a time Naru felt justified in soiling her panties, now would be that time.

There were no words to describe the overwhelming despair she felt at that very moment.

She was paralyzed by his cold stare.

'H-He's a m-monster!' Naru thought, clenching her eyes shut, 'H-He's a living breathing monster! Oh gosh, what I'm going to do? I-I-I can't live here. But I have nowhere else to go… b-but I can't stay here either, under his rule.'

"Now, then," Naru flinched at Yusuke's voice of certainty, feeling like he had passed judgement on her, "Get the fuck outta here," Waving the backside of his hand into the girl's cheek, Yusuke sent her rolling back into the change room in a rolling heap, "And stay out till I'm finished, ya hear? If I have to come out to deal with your bullshittery again I'm shoving my foot right up your ass."

"Puu, Puu."

"Yeah, you tell her, Puu. No one bosses us around."

**THE LION KING**

**Chapter Two**

Laying

Down

The

Law

XxX

(With Naru – Changing room)

"Ouch. That hurts," Naru moaned, holding her sore, stinging cheek while propping herself up on her knees, "I-I-I didn't think I would ever meet a guy like… that."

One who wasn't afraid to hit her back with the spiteful fire she threw at them whenever they warranted her wrath.

"But why would Granny Hina give the deeds to the dormitory to such a cruel jerk in the first place?" She contemplated, feeling tears building up inside of her eyelids, "It just doesn't make any logical sense. Granny Hina was so nice. There's just no way she would do this to us, I'm sure of it!"

Balling her hands into fists, Naru stared at the ground on all fours, her determined visage slowly morphing into one of unhappiness.

"I'm sure of it." She repeated in a whisper.

"What's going on in here?"

At the sound of an enquiring feminine voice reaching her ears from behind the door, Naru snapped her head up, "Kitsune?" She wondered, realizing how hugely rhetorical her question was in nature.

Her question was still answered anyway by the opening of the door leading to the hallway, revealing a nearly naked silver-haired young woman save for the towel that was wrapped around her ample breasts. Her hair was short, but like Naru, she too was blessed with a womanly figure.

Her most eye-catching characteristic definitely had to be her eternally closed eyes, giving her a perpetual skittish expression.

Peering down on the floored teen girl with her hands on her hips, Kitsune couldn't help but voice her concerns, "Hey, Naru, what are you doing on the floor?"

Realizing she was still on the floor, Naru instantly shot up to her feet, forcing herself to laugh whilst rubbing the back of her head, "Oh, you see I rushed in to make sure the pool was clean, but I ended up slipping on a banana skin and falling over, hahaha! I'm just so clumsy, I don't know what to do with myself!"

Staring bizarrely at the brown-haired young woman, Kitsune framed the left side of her face with her index finger and thumb, "Well that's a shame y'all suffered like that. Hey, maybe a nice relaxing soak in the hot spring can soothe yer stress," She stretched her arms, "I could use a soak after the hangover I got from all that drinking last night." Taking a step forward to amble into the hot spring area, Kitsune felt a wave of confusion flood her when Naru barricaded her path.

"No, you can't go in there!" Naru insisted desperately, throwing her arms out to the side.

A frown marred the usual coy countenance of the fox-named lady, "Now what is your problem Naru?" She asked with a chiding tone, making Naru uncharacteristically look toward the ground, "Yer acting very strange all of a sudden young lady."

"Well I," Naru stalled, shambling to think up a plausible excuse to keep Kitsune out of the hot spring area so she wouldn't face the new landlord's wrath. Unfortunately, while she considered what to tell the foxy young woman, Kitsune was looking around the changing room inquisitively, hoping to pick up a clue which could lead her to fully understanding Naru's foreign behaviour.

'Oh great, stuck on guard duty,' Naru sarcastically reflected, raising a trembling fist before she sighed in a depressive fashion, 'Could this day get any worse?'

"Say Naru," Kitsune prodded. A bundle of green had caught her eye.

"Yeah, Kitsune, what's up?" Naru said curiously.

"Who do those clothes belong to?" Naru cringed at Kitsune's casual observation, "They sorta look like they belong on the body of a stud," She placed her hands on her curvy hips, "But what would a guy be doing here in an All girls dormitory?"

"Oh, those?" Naru hastily piped in, chuckling sheepishly, once again massaging the back of her head. She seemed to have a thing with smoothing out her hair, but in all honesty, trying to come up with a plausible excuse to keep Kitsune out of the war-zone while attempting to block her view of said area was no easy feat. The silver-haired woman was tenacious, "Haha. Those are mine because I decided to take u-. Hey, are you even listening to me? Kitsune!" Kitsune was able to catch a glimpse of blue perched on top of a mop of black hair by carelessly leaning into Naru.

"Hey, is that a man in the hot spring!?" Kitsune gasped with disbelief, opening her closed eyes to reveal a pair of ravishing brown orbs. Her interest in the potential invader went up a tad when he merely lifted up his hand, waving nonchalantly without turning around to meet her stunned gaze.

"Uh." Naru hesitated, simply giving up trying to push Kitsune away, "Yeah he is."

Allowing Naru some breathing space, Kitsune cupped her chin, "Hey, he's kinda cute with that stuffed animal on his head."

"Believe me, Kitsune, he isn't boyfriend-material," Naru said dryly, still holding her cheek, "The idiot didn't even tell me his name."

"Really? Well maybe I should acquaint myself with him," Kitsune suggested, a sly smirk forming across her visage.

Naru hastily held up her hands, forgetting about her previously assaulted cheek, "Uh. I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Kitsune… ouch," She winced, quickly shutting her left eye.

With Naru's hand no longer covering her cheek, Kitsune was able to make out the heinous purple lump blemishing her features, "Whoa, Naru! What happened to you? It looks like you fell horribly down the stairs."

Sighing, Naru pointed reluctantly in the direction of the gaffer, "He did it." Kitsune's eyes widened at this bit of information.

"Is that true?"

Naru nodded slowly, "He says he's our new manager, and if anyone of us tries to oppose him he'll either kick our butts or throw us out."

"Well that's rather problematic." Kitsune said with a pout, crossing her right arm around her torso, but leaning her left atop her right arm to cup her cheek, "Perhaps someone should go have a word with him."

"Uh! I really don't think we should disturb the Manager, Kitsune!" Naru hurried, wildly flailing her arms around before settling them in front of her chest for security, "H-He apparently gets really mad if he's disturbed in his leisure time."

Kitsune waved her hand, sauntering past the decidedly out-of-character Naru with her another hand tucked behind her head, "Meh. It'll be fine. Who knows, he may even like me," She spun her head over her shoulder, giving Naru a cheeky wink.

Naru slumped her shoulders, "Oh. This isn't going to go over well, but I can't just leave Kitsune out there alone with… _him,_" She forced away her sadness to don a mask of determination, "I have to get some help… somehow," Propping an index finger on her chin, Naru hummed pensively, "Come on, come on! Think Naru! Kitsune's depending on you!"

She could've dropped to her knees and excessively thanked the heavens for bestowing her mind with the image of a disinterested, redheaded manager smoking a cigarette.

"Eureka! That's it! I'll just go get Haruka! Surely, she'll know what to do!"

Ultimately, the manager of the teahouse Haruka Urashima had a reputation to live up to.

And she would, wouldn't she?

…Right?

…Right!?

Naru hoped so.

XxX

(Hot spring)

"Hey, y'all."

Yusuke barely acknowledged the cheery call of a southern feminine accent piercing his eardrums, choosing to reply with a noncommittal grunt of, "Hm."

This time when the water splashed up to signify a new arrival a few droplets landed on Yusuke's arm, specifying her audacity to scoot closer to Yusuke than the last misinformed tenant had.

"Ah! That feels so much better," Yusuke just opened his left eye to find the luscious silver-haired young woman casually stretching her arms up, assumedly not bothered by the fact she was currently sharing a spring with a guy.

'What is it with these broads?' Yusuke coolly contemplated to himself, 'It's like they're just asking to get fucked, both intimately and very much physically.'

"I hope y'all don't mind," She said, giving Yusuke a coy smile, prying open her eyes just a bit to closely inspect Yusuke's muscular built, liking what she saw, "I've had such a killer migraine from a long night of drinking. I just needed to relax in the spring."

"Meh."

"Oh?" Kitsune used Yusuke's vague answered to don on a look of shy confusion, "I hope you don't mind me asking what you mean," She giggled lightly, covering her mouth with her hand, "A girl like myself could be worried a mysterious stud like you don't like her when you give her such cryptic answers, hon."

Turning his head to the flirtatious young lady, Yusuke's flat expression genuinely worried her, "I don't know you."

'No wonder Naru's wary of this guy,' Kitsune realized with a frown, 'I won't be able to gain anything of value from him just by sweet talking him.' A cunning idea formed in her head, 'I'll have to change my approach, see if I can't break down his gorilla attitude.'

"That's why I thought we could use this time to get better acquainted with each other," Kitsune retorted, teasingly edging toward her new landlord, "Since I heard from Naru that a handsome man like yourself was meant to be our new dorm manager the only logical thing to do was to meet you."

"Makes sense if you look at it from that perspective," Yusuke proposed, totally at ease regardless of the young woman moving closer to him.

"Aw, I'm so glad you see things my way, Mr Manager. It really makes me happy," Kitsune said with feigned shyness, now inside the radius of Yusuke's stretched out arms, "We hardly even know each other," She continued before snapping her fingers, "Oh! That reminds me! I haven't even introduced myself! You must think I'm totally rude."

"Ah," Yusuke sighed in a mixture of frustration and bliss. He appreciated having a beautiful woman up against him like this, but on the other hand she was making it glaringly obvious that she was just trying to sweeten him up for her own gain, "Just tell me your name now."

"Oh! While my real name's Mitsune Konno," Kitsune admitted with a casual shrug, though she almost instantly equipped her usual sly smirk afterward, "Everyone around here just refers to me as Kitsune."

Yusuke rose a cool eyebrow, 'Kitsune, huh? Damn. Lady's really representing the foxes in every sense one can think of.' On another day, the new dorm manager would've made his puckish sense of humour known, but today was not that day. It was his first day on the job, and first impressions were everything. He wanted to come off as a no-nonsense hard-ass rather than a joking goofball so the girls would feel remarkably inclined to obey his orders.

So, with his expert poker-face, he merely responded with a simple, "How fitting."

The foxy lady nodded, "I'm so relieved you think so," Now officially invading the boss' personal space, rather than just the added space he made with his stretched out arms, Kitsune rested her head on his shoulder, "I almost thought for a second that you wouldn't like it," Lifting up a finger, she doodled on his brawny upper body, "So, what's your name? Or should I just call you 'Hercules'?"

"Heh."

"Oh, I take it you like the pet name I picked out for you, Mr Manager."

"Meh. It's not bad."

"Aw, well that isn't too reassuring. I hope I haven't angered you. I had put a lot of careful consideration into that moniker."

"I can tell," Yusuke said, opting to speak in a feigned tone of approval, "Keep at it and maybe you'll manage to earn a V.I.P place in my friend's good graces," He jerked a thumb up at Puu, who was doing his best imitation of a statue.

"You mean your stuffed toy?" Funny, because she wouldn't have took him for someone who carried toys with him. Regardless, her cooing voice never changed, "Well isn't he adorable? Who's it for, handsome? I bet you have someone special in mind huh?"

"Nah."

"Nah?"

"Yep. He's mine. Right Puu?"

"Puu, Puu."

That simple look of recognition that flashed across her face might have intrigued Yusuke years beforehand, in a time where he was unaware of the casual existence of mythical creatures comprised of animals with special abilities, but now he merely shrugged it off. It just meant he didn't have to hide Puu from any of the inhibitions of this universe. Regardless of that fact Yusuke still preferred the shape-shifter to remain in his bird form so he didn't have to leave him outdoors.

He was his partner, not his pet for crying out loud.

"Oh! It talks. Neat." Kitsune said pleasantly, "You know, we have a flying turtle around here. I'm sure your little friend will just love her."

"Nifty, tho Puu can do so much more than just say his own name," Yusuke boasted slightly, "But that's a story for another time."

"Aw, don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Boss," Kitsune said, intertwining her arms around Yusuke's beefy right arm, slowly beginning to wrap it around herself as if it were a blanket, "And I was so sure we could work out some sorta compensation for the story of Puu-chan's origins," With a blush adorning her cheeks, Kitsune ran her hands down Yusuke's sturdy triceps, marvelling at its solid structure.

It was because of this knowledge coupled with the sight of Naru's bruise that forced Kitsune to thoroughly reconsider her options. Originally, she'd just planned to guide his hand to her breasts for a quick feel, then inform him his grope of her boobs would compensate for her rent. She at first figured that although he clearly wasn't fond of aggressive girls, he might have held a soft spot for flirtatious girls. She had just assumed his bird companion was a stuffed toy he planned on rewarding to the first lucky floozy he laid eyes on.

It didn't take a universal professor to tell the silver-haired gold digger's misinterpretation was transparent. The boss, aka Hercules as Kitsune had so ingeniously dubbed him, hadn't shown hints pointing to a naïve soul she could take advantage of. His stoic demeanour left Kitsune second guessing what was going through his head, and of course his complete shutdown of Naru's tsun-tsun personality worried her to no end.

What if he also didn't take kindly to being manipulated? He might just end up punishing her in the same manner he had handled Naru's penance.

And who was to say it would even stop there.

For all Kitsune knew he might just decide to _increase _her rent just to spite her.

At this present time "Hercules" was an enigma until further evaluation could be made on him.

'Aw, I think this is the first time I'm actually considering politely proposing my compensation,' Kitsune mused, twiddling warily with Yusuke's hand that was now bent over her shoulder, inches from her assets, 'I certainly wouldn't want what happened to Naru to happen to me. I really should just ask him. After all, I don't need my face damaged.'

'Gal's really pulling out all the stops to wrap me around her finger,' Yusuke pondered, feeling a surge of pleasurable Goosebumps appear and rapidly multiply across his skin, causing him to let out a very indistinct grunt, 'Can't deny she hasn't got the magic fingers to get a guy worked up, tho.' When she looked up at him, Yusuke could see a small, almost innocent cat-like grin adorning her face.

"Say, Mr Manager. Whaddya say if I offered you a feel of my breasts as compensation for one month's rent?"

And just like a block of ice melting in a fiery volcano, the lustrous atmospheric air the silver-haired lady had built up evaporated in an instant, giving way for an eerie audible gust of wind that sent shivers up her spine.

'So that's what she wanted,' The gaffer thought tonelessly, knowing she clearly desired a spot in his good book to make life easier for herself. Clever, but selfish. Fortunately, he had his methods of dealing with gold diggers like her, so in an unemotional voice emulating the Terminator, he said, "Request denied."

"Denied?" Kitsune blinked.

"Yep!" He confirmed in a pleased tone, now moving his arm to genuinely cuddle Kitsune next to his brawny body, "I will, however, take a feel of your puppies, tho," Letting his hand slide onto the squishy, heavenly feel of a passive Kitsune's boob, a goofy, leering smile appeared on his face, 'Yeah, hot-damn! I struck it rich here!'

"Say, that doesn't seem fair," Kitsune pointed out with a hopeful grin, melting into the feel of her breasts being groped, 'He looks even cuter with a smile,' She mused, barely suppressing a moan, "I say I'm entitled to a repayment just to level the plane-field," She winked, "Whaddya say, boss?"

Still playing with Kitsune's busty boob, Yusuke finally left his previously relaxed position, making sure to rotate Kitsune in his direction. With a loony grin decorating his face, Yusuke latched both of his hands on her breasts, rotating one clockwise and the other anti-clockwise.

The smile only went off his face for a spilt second so he could answer Kitsune's question with a plain "No," right before he seamlessly resumed his groping of her breasts.

"No?"

"Yep, ya heard right. What? You didn't honestly believe you could manipulate me with breasts, did you?" He chuckled, "You fool. Your naivety almost makes me feel bad for what I'm about to hand ya, but then I remember you tried to take advantage of me, thus any sympathy I would've had for you goes right out of the window. You're on laundry duty, baby girl."

The implications her employed chore held made Kitsune point them out in a teasing manner, "That sounds like Mr Manager doesn't want to perform any of his duties."

"Ya got that right!" The silver-haired young woman was taken aback from the shameless, proud admittance of the head honcho of the Hinata dorms.

"Hm. I've never known a manager-."

"I've never known a manager," Yusuke repeated, mockingly imitating Kitsune's voice, "Does it look like I give a flying fuck? No, and in all fairness, nowhere in the rulebook does it state a manager "must" keep his dormitory spick-and-span for his tenants. So, as far as I'm concerned, it's left up to him how he decides to deal with any chores, and in my case I divide the household chores evenly among my residents, with good reason too," He took one hand off of Kitsune's boob to list off his points, "It A: teaches 'em a sense of responsibility, and consideration for others. For example, let's say that Naru-chick just gets off from doing the dishes, but someone else takes a glass afterward to quench their thirst. Unless she's a complete ass, I can't just see her leaving the empty cup in the sink knowing Naru's gone through all that effort of clearing it."

A strange wave of unwanted acknowledgement landed on Kitsune's face.

"Hey, that actually makes a lot of sense when you explain it like that Mr Manager."

"Wouldn't have said it if it didn't," Yusuke shrugged, going back to groping both of Kitsune's breasts, "But moving on to B, which actually depends on your behaviour and the amount of chores I choose to give you all, the mandatory contribution can also act as a disciplinary procedure to keep each of you in line."

"Y'all don't need to tell me," Kitsune said with a sheepish smile.

"See, it's working already," Yusuke said, chuffed, "So overall the routinely chores will turn out to be a good decision for all, 'cause you'll be kept in line without me needing to pull out the old imaginary belt in order to so do, capeesh." A coy frown developed on the face of Kitsune before the young woman cupped her left cheek with her right index finger and thumb.

"Well that's certainly an issue I have no say in. I can't even refuse, can I?"

"Not unless you want to get chucked out on the streets."

"Uh. Haha! The option where I don't get thrown out works fine."

"Thought so."

XxX

(Elsewhere – Upstairs - With Naru)

"The military formation is assembled! The woman hot springs must be protected and the intruder will not escape!"

Naru felt her blood turn cold at the playful declaration of a similar voice. Hastily speeding up her stride, Naru practically ran to the top of the stairs, peering down to spot a dark-skinned girl with blond hair tied in a spiky ponytail squatted down behind a line of assembled toy tanks. Adorning her cheeks were a pair of perpetual pink blushes, complemented by a couple of winsome green eyes and a smile.

As if to add more weight to her whimsical statement the girl wore a full-body green military spandex.

"Su." Naru said in a sympathetic tone, trudging down the steps.

"Yes, Naru?" Su asked innocently, holding a remote in her hands, "Did you capture the intruder already?"

"No," The antenna-haired girl said, biting down on her lip.

"No?" Su repeated blankly, her eyes zeroing in on Naru's cheek.

Holding her hands up in a timid gesture, Naru tore her gaze away from Su's peering one, much to the latter's worry, "Yes, you heard right. The intruder is-."

"Whoa, Naru! What happened to your face?" Su interrupted with over-the-top shock, springing up to her feet so unnaturally anyone who wasn't a trained warrior would've mistaken her for a practitioner of the monkey arts, "It looks like someone just decked you, like," She stuck her arm out for emphasis, "POW, right in the kisser!" She sat on all-fours at the ready, emulating a primate.

"Oh, you mean this?" Naru sighed, feeling like she was giving this excuse for the umpteenth time already even know she had only gave it to one person on this day so far. Why did that inconsiderate brute have to strike her for? He made his point just fine without the unnecessary, violet assault, "I-I got it from falling over, haha. I'm just so clumsy."

Su, being the gullible girl she was, ignorantly ate Naru's lie up, "Ohhhh! Okay! That sounds painful! You should try a special remedy from my home country! It heals any wound nigh-instantaneously! I'll retrieve it for you later, K?!"

"Thank you, Su. That's really nice of you," Naru smiled, causing the girl to grin victoriously, which definitely had a positive effect on her if her now resolute visage was anything to go by, "Later definitely sounds fine. Right now I've gotta head on out and see Haruka right away."

"Haruka?" Su said with confusion, propping an index finger on her chin, "Oh! I know, you want some tea, right?" Bouncing exuberantly into the air, the hyperactive girl was quick to tag along, "I want tea too! I'll come with!"

"No. You can't come along," Naru said with a firm stance.

The innovative school girl froze from her upside position on the very ceiling itself she had somehow stuck herself to as if she had chakra, a blank expression adorning her face, "Eh?" With gravity bringing her down, Su neatly flipped around to land on her feet, "Why not?"

"Because…" Now this was tricky. Naru wasn't keen on the idea of being blatantly inconsiderate by telling the innocent girl a really belligerent man had usurped the Hinata dorms, because that would just be cruel.

She didn't want to ruin Su's innocence.

Luckily, the magic of convenience saved her from spilling a cock-and-bull explanation.

"Mind if I come in?" Naru tensed at the monotone sarcastic voice. Twirling around to greet the newcomer, Naru and Su were greeted with the sight of a fairly tall, chain-smoking brunette. Her crop of dark brown hair only reached her shoulders, but a couple of bangs framed her round-circle shaped face. Her garments consisted of a light purple long-sleeved collared blouse underneath a black apron, leggings, and high-heels on her feet.

"Oh! Fantastic timing, Haruka! We were just about to come see you!" Su said cheerfully, waving a hand at the nondescript woman.

"Oh, really?" Haruka said as if she had expected to hear such an answer. With one glance at Naru's bruised face, she knew why, "So I take it he's here already, and has laid down the law, right?"

"Who's here?" Su asked with a grin, "You must be talking about the intruder!"

Haruka nodded passively, taking a drag of her cigarette, "Right. Intruder."

"You know that brute?" Naru asked, not sure whether to feel relief or despair at the implication of Haruka's statement.

"Yes," The teahouse manager said plainly, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Naru gasped, "But how? Why? He's so mean!"

"He's a family friend," Haruka explained, suppressing a chuckle at Naru's stupefied stare to offer her a smile instead, "He isn't so bad once you get to know him, so-long as you don't get on his bad side. Then your only bet is to curl up in a ball and just hope he forgives you."

"Not so bad?" Naru whined with dubiety, wanting to pull out her hair, "That jerk wouldn't even tell me his name!"

"It's Yusuke."

"Yusuke?" Su happily chimed in, placing her index finger on her chin, "What's that? Does it taste good?"

A secretive smile appeared on the usual bland countenance of Haruka, "Yeah, kid. He certainly does."

Su gasped with blatant exaggeration, "Ahhh! Okay! Then Su want a taste! Want a taste of Yusuke, yeah, yeah, yeah!" The blond-haired girl ricocheted herself off of the walls with oblivious enthusiasm.

Naru slowly lifted her index finger, "Wait. Does that mean you two-?"

"Yes, we did," Haruka admitted without any resemblance of shame or pride for that matter, causing Naru to hang her head.

"So I guess that means you haven't come over to deal with him have you?"

"Never said I could."

"What? But you always can! Why can't you deal with this one jerk?" The brown-haired teen practically begged in a exaggerated manner, goofily flailing her arms around.

"Because Yusuke isn't the sort of guy who let's himself be pushed around," Haruka mumbled blandly, taking a long inhale of her cigarette, "And I like that about him. It's why he's the manager of the dorm and not my stupid cousin."

"You make it sound like we needed to be dominated, Haruka," Naru said with tears running down her eyes.

"Not unnecessary, but this place needed a manager with an equal strong mentality as you girls, otherwise all of you would've ran the first weak guy out of here in a week at most and the building would've been shut down." Haruka said with a knowing smile, causing Naru to look away, shamefaced.

"I-I-I guess so, but did it have to be someone so cruel?" Naru asked with a sigh, "I don't even know how Kitsu-." A look of startled recognition flashed in her eyes, "Oh-no! That's right! I forgot about Kitsune! I left her in the hot spring! What if she-?"

"Is over here?" Haruka finished for her, pointing lackadaisically to the stairs.

Naru hastily rounded on the stairs, relieved to find the silver-haired young woman sauntering down in her usual swagger, "Kitsune!"

"Ah. Now that was exactly what I needed," Kitsune said contently, stretching up her arms.

"What happened in there?" Naru asked, not being able to mask the worry in her voice as she brought her arm up to her chest, "You… didn't provoke Yusuke-sensei's wrath?"

Waving her hand dismissively, Kitsune ventured over to the couch, giving Haruka a customary nod in greeting in the process, "Oh, I'm not scared of Hercules. As long as we don't anger him he's actually a pretty nice guy," Ignoring Naru's look of ludicrousness, Kitsune spread herself out on the couch, "And those muscles of his, too. Say, who else has rubbed those babies?"

"I have." Haruka injected calmly.

"I know right! He really knows how to keep himself looking good."

"Hurrah! Kitsune's here!" Su cheered, landing next to Kitsune, "Let's play!"

"Not now, Su. I've just had my muscles soothed."

"Aw."

"Has the whole world gone insane?" Naru lamented, comical tears hanging off of her eyes.

Haruka ambled over to Naru to offer the distressed young woman some reassuring words, "Try not to worry too much. Alright? Who knows, Yusuke's managership might just turn out to have positive repercussions."

"I was afraid you would say that."

The girls didn't have to wait too long for the man of the hour to make his presence known, but in his absence they had mostly sat in the lounge patiently waiting for him. And in that time the atmosphere was tense, mostly due to the nervous Naru sitting in a very stiff, unnatural straight position with her hands clenched tightly on her lap. The only noise came from Su and Kitsune talking playfully and sheepishly, but she blocked them out entirely, and was able to hear her own gulp as a consequence.

"Yo," The girls all looked toward the stairs to acknowledge the lazy call of Yusuke, seeing him sauntering down the stairs with Puu on his head, "S'up?" He covered his mouth to strife a yawn of complete disinterest.

"Hurrah! Mr Manager's here to play!" Su declared enthusiastically, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Su, no!" Naru tried, standing up, but the girl sprung up and over her head, driving in on Yusuke leading with her foot, "Oh. This isn't going to end well."

"Here I come," Su snickered mischievously.

Naru was already well aware of Yusuke's no-bullshit approach to getting assaulted, but she still flinched when Su's foot was caught in the slothful one handed grip of their manager, his lethargic look never changing despite Su gasping in admiration.

"Ohh! You caught my kick! Very impressi-."

"What do you think you're doing, little girl?" Yusuke asked, his unamused glance forcing Su to withdraw her overly cheerful demeanour.

"Uh. I'm just playing," Su whispered shyly, feeling herself being propelled skyward, but that was only set-up. Yusuke grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yanked her just inches away from his shady, intimidating countenance.

"Your intention only implies in a friendly sparring match, which I won't engage in with a rowdy brat I could kill with my pinkie finger," Yusuke explained, earning the dreaded puppy dog eyed look all tough guys with a heart of gold had a weakness to.

Naru stood up, holding up her hands, "Uh, sensei. Don't you think you're being a little harsh on Su? I mean, she's already admitted that she was just hoping you would play wit-." Naru was silenced into submission with a stern index finger, her boss never turning to even look at her.

"You can shut the fuck up," The green-clad man recommended, "Attempting to spontaneously slug off someone's head is _not _what I would call "fun and games." It's disgustingly obnoxious and the guilty party should be penalized imminently," As if to prove his point, Yusuke bent down on one knee and folded a confused Su over it, "As a matter of speaking, I'm gonna go _old-school _on her cute little ass just to make an example out of her."

"Eh? What's going on?"

Naru's eyes filled with horror when Yusuke lifted up his hand, "No!"

She could do nothing other than cringe when Yusuke's hand met the backside of Su in an audible spank.

"Ouch!"

Again, Yusuke's massive hand left a stinging sensation on Su's rear.

"Ouch!"

Su's behind further suffered from the pimp hand of admonishment.

"Ouch!"

The green-eyed girl's very pupils glistened with tears from the surge of agony the hand was inflicting upon her.

"Ouch!"

Another slap, and Su was sure her ass resembled jelly.

"Ouch!"

*Spank.*

"Ouch!"

*Spank.*

"Ouch!"

*Spank.*

"Ouch!"

"We have to do something!" Naru cried out, feeling her heart break seeing the once fun-loving girl beaten relentlessly, "Kitsune!"

Kitsune's sheepish laugh and blatant lie revealed she was turning a blind eye to this, "I don't see anything."

"Ohhh." Naru pouted.

Eventually, Yusuke did stop, much to Naru's relief, "That should do it," He said, lifting Su up and off of his knee, watching the girl fervently rub her undoubtedly sore ass without remorse.

"Ouchy, that stings," Su moaned.

"Well, let this act as a lesson to you, which is don't throw fire at me unless you expect to be incinerated. Capeesh?" Yusuke quipped coolly, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Su looked down to the ground in dejection, a total contrast from her usual happy character, "I guess."

"Good. Now go retrieve the vacuum from the closet upstairs. I would very much appreciate it if the dormitory happens to be spotless by supper, got it?" Seeing the blank look on Su's face, Yusuke could surmise she thought it was his duty to keep the apartment clean like Kitsune. So he commanded with added assertiveness and a undying threat he wouldn't be afraid to carry out, "Do it now before I lose my temper."

"R-Roger!" Su stuttered, running off to do as told.

Watching her go, Yusuke turned around to see Naru's gob-smacked face of utter proportions. He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. These girls were so over-the-top they were annoying, "Something bothering ya little lady?" He asked rhetorically.

"Y-You just ordered Su to vacuum the dormitory!" Naru said as if it were obvious.

Yusuke shrugged, "So?"

"So? So? But that's yo-."

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

Naru cringed, knowing he was right. She didn't want to finish it.

"Puu, Puu," The originally dubbed "stuffed animal" on Yusuke's head said happily, flying up and over to Haruka's shoulder, earning himself a smile from her.

"Hey, little guy," She greeted, tickling Pu behind his long wing-like ear.

"Oh. So that thing wasn't a stuffed toy after all," Naru said in acknowledgement.

"No, he wasn't," Yusuke said, "Hey, can either of you ladies cook?" Here, Kitsune and Naru shook their heads in the negative, "Aw, dang. I was gonna ask one of ya to whip up something to save a little dough, but that clearly isn't going to happen. One of you will just have to make a delivery run to the ramen store down-town, and since foxy here's already on laundry duty, the jobs falls on you, Naru."

"So you're going to treat us to a meal?" Naru blinked.

"Correct. Fortunately, as I will be currently receiving monthly payments for each of your stays here, I will cover the necessities and utility bills, but beyond that, I ain't doing shit. You gotta keep this place spotless your damned selves, or else. Any complaints?" Kitsune and Naru shook their heads, "Sweet. Also, more importantly, I'm converting this "All broads' Inn" to an "All Gender" one to improve business."

"What?"

"Anyone who has a problem with my decision will find themselves swiftly removed. My decisions are final."


End file.
